Full-Power Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn Timeline)
Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EXi LITE this is a Driving on Lugia and Evolved Arburian Pelarota. Appearance The same Lugia and Ultimate Cannonbolt. Powers and Abilities *'Swift Swim': During into a start to rain, Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EXi LITE can generates speed and this using color behind them, his demonstated in The Ultimate Crossover: The Pinchers Returns. Although Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EXi LITE has same as Ultimate Cannonbolt. Backstory 'First Appearance' Has been a Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EXi LITE appeared in The Ultimate Crossover: The Pinchers Returns, he's even to super-powerful speed his Swift Swim can speed and then leaves. Ben was did. Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EXi LITE has appeared again in The Ultimate Crossover: Power Legend War, Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EXi LITE full triviation on this system. Later, Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EXi LITE was battled Ultimate Fusion Warrior to possibly. An shiny Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EXi LITE in Ben-Sem: Powerful and the Legendary of Eon, Ben can it was able to Shiny Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EXi LITE during the battle Eon. The shiny Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EXi LITE again in The Ultimate Crossover: Legendary of Shadow Lugia, when Shiny Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EXi LITE and Shadow Lugia to attacks him. 'Minor Appearance' A real Shiny Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EXi LITE has appeared in Fire and no Water, when this a Ben to prior battled Tauna and Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EXi LITE even this live. A this Shiny Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EXi LITE has last appearance in Goodbye, Lugia, when this a normal Mother Lugia (a blue) and shiny Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EXi LITE (a pink) was also in the end. 'Other Appearance' Normal Mother Lugia and Shiny Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EXi LITE to flew away in Ben 10 Heroes: Eternal Forms Special Introduction Movie, Normal Mother Lugia to used Aeroblast (from blue) and Shiny Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EXi LITE to ability used Swift Swim (from pink/white) after during the battle. When Lucas even Lugia and shiny Lugia (later apporached by prior Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EXi LITE) his a also in the end in Bye, Bye, Lugia. An real mirage Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EXi LITE during the prior to chased Ben in The Ultimate Crossover: The Mirage System Returns, and defeated by the powerful Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid VGT's Overheat (an shiny Entei are mouth) when alongside Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid VGT (an shiny Raikou) and Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid VGT (and shiny Suicune) are appeared. Trivia *According to Haqim030 (Account Disabled), Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EXi LITE during the Earth' crisis, his a it killed by Ultron. And then Lugia leaves. Category:Characters in Ben 10 Heroes: Aliens Reborn